The Boy is mine!(Brandy+Monica)
by Alona
Summary: OK!This is my 2nd songfic in about 3 days or so!PLEASE-I'm telling you know-there is some foul language,please take caution-it is rated PG!And PLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!oh-yeah-and this songfic is a H/Herm/Cho fic...okies!


A/N:This is my second(2nd) songfic!It is NOT AT ALL associated with the other one,by Blessid Union..Standing at the Edge of the Earth....its just one I thought up one day!Ok!Thanks and hope you like!  
  
  
  
The Boy is Mine  
  
_You need to give it up ,  
Had about enough .  
It's not hard to see  
The Boy is mine ._  
  
  
"Why _must_ she always win over all the guys!?She isnt even that pretty!"Hermione Granger fumed as she walked down the hall with Ginny.  
"I agree!"Cho Chang stopped in fron of them,just the subject.  
"Not even that pretty,eh?"she said,rather snottily,unlike her normal,nice slef.  
Harry had been going back and forth between Hermione and Cho,and they werent on the best terms.  
  
_I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine._  
  
  
"Yes,thats what I said! Not very pretty! Not at all! "Hermione said,narrowing her eyes.Cho's mouth dropped and her eyebrows raised.  
"Who even _needs_ the famous Harry Potter around anyway!?I could win him over in a second!You're still a 6th year!"Cho snapped.  
"Why _would_ the 'Most Perfect Girl in School' want to go out with Harry Potter?"Hermione said,very snottily.Hermione had a lot of guts,she wouldnt have done this last year.She had fallen for Harry because of his saving her life last year,realizing how handsome he is,and how nice he was.She loved him,but Cho was interfearing .  
  
Hermione:  
  
_I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man-are you insane?_  
  
Cho:  
  
_You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But you're blind if you cant see  
That his love is all in me_  
  
"Excuse me,but he's liked me since 2nd year!"  
"Oh,just shut your snotty,stuck up,unpretty little mouth!"Ginny shouted.Cho looked bewildered.Hermione grinned at Ginny,who winked,but kept her stern face on Cho.  
"Well,miss _Fireball_!Why dont we just shut our-"  
"_Hey!Leave Ginny alone!"_Ron had come up them.Cho got a friughtened look on her face.She knew if Ron told Harry she was teasing Hermione and Ginny,Harry would hate her.  
  
Hermione:  
  
_You see I tried to hesitate  
I didnt wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldnt make  
It through the day,ain't that a shame?_  
  
Cho:  
_Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I cant see how he sould  
Wanna change something that's so good  
Because my love is all it took_  
  
Ron grabbed Ginny's small fifth year hand,his temper rising.  
"Just leave her alone!"Ron said,and drug Ginny off with him.Hermione smiled wickedly.  
"What's your problem?Now,no one's here on your side,now!"Cho shot out.  
  
  
Cho:  
  
_Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it me not you  
And if you dont know it,girl,it's true!_  
  
Hermione:  
_  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know its killing you inside!  
  
  
_Cho:_  
You say what you want to say  
What we have you cant take  
From the truth you cant escape  
I can tell the real from the fake!_  
_  
_Hermione:  
  
  
_When will you get the picture?  
You're the past.I'm the future.  
Get away its my time to shine!  
And if you dont know,the boy is mine!  
  
_  
"Well!I'm sick of arguing about this!Harry loves me!He told me so!" Cho sneered.  
"well,at least I love him for who he is,not for what he is!You just want him because he's famous!I want him because I know him and know I _do _love him!"Hermione snapped back.  
Just then,Harry walked up behind Cho,before she noticed,she started talking again.  
"Well!Get your skanky ass out of here!Harry wouldnt fall for a slut like you!"Cho said angrily.Harry gasped a little.Hermione hadnt noticed him either.  
"Well!You and all your popularity-you're such a bit-"she stopped,staring at Harry.Cho quirked a brow.  
"What _are_ you staring at?!"she snapped.Harry cleared his throat and Cho whirled around and her mouth dropped and her eyes popped.Her pretty face looked almost contorted.  
"I think you arent the person I thought you were!"Harry said,brushing past her,taking Hermione in his arms,and kissing her deeply.  
  
Hermione:  
  
  
_You can't detroy this love I found!  
Your silly games I wont allow!  
The boy is mine without a doubt!  
You might as well throw in the towel!  
What makes you think that he wants you?  
When I'm the one who brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was mine right from the start!  
_  
"You lost,Ms. Chang!"Hermione said,as her and Harry  
pranced off to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
By:_  
_Amanda*  
JG


End file.
